Happy Birthday, Squee
by starlight10013
Summary: " Birthdays meant nothing to him. Another year you've been alive. What's the point? The thought actually disgusted him. But to a kid, birthday's were supposed to be happy and fun, not something to cry over. And he hated seeing Squee cry, he hated knowing that everyday something would happen to expose his neighbor to the true disgusting reality of the world. " RATED T for languuage.


"Daddy?" young Squee asked timidly. "Daddy, there's a tunnel in our basement. It leads to the scary neighbors house, can you patch it up?" His father merely responded with a curt "Go away, Todd." Squee frowned and held onto his bear. "But the neighbor can come over whenever he wants! He can hurt us!" His small voice was a bit frantic. His dad didn't bother to get out of his chair, or turn around to face his son.

"Good!" He said sternly. "I hope he comes for you first! Now I'll tell you once again, go away!" His son winced silently at his words. His heart dropped in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. Daddy loved him. He had to, right? There was one question he could as to make sure.

"Daddy?" Squee's voice was trembling furiously now. "I-Is today special?"

His father growled and clentched his fists.

"It's just another day. Go bother your mother, you little waste of space!"

Squee was almost frozen in place, he felt his eyes well up with tears as he began to walk out. Just then, he felt a force jerk him backwards. His face gleamed at the thought of his Daddy finally pulling him into a hug. The child turned around. What forced him back was no embrace from his dad, but Shmee caught on a loose nail in the wall.

"Come on.." pleased Squee quietly as he tugged on his bear. It was putting up quite a struggle. His dad's low groans from frustration were no help. In one quick motion, Squee _yanked_ his bear off the nail, hearing a loud _**RRIIPPPP**_ in return. He gasped. To his dismay, there was Shmee, in his hands. Well...half of him.

His head had tore right off of his body, some cotton fluff flying out. Squee yelped loudly and tried to put Shmee back together. "Shmee!" He yelled. "Daddy! Daddy, help! Help Shmee!" His father was ignoring him now. The child had never felt more lonely than this moment. His best friend was dying in his arms. Or was he already dead?...Who cares? It's a teddy bear!

Squee knew Daddy wouldn't be of any help, so he gathered his friend's head and body and ran downstairs to Mommy.

She was holding a trashbag, walking to the front door. It was a surprise to see her up and about instead of toppled over on her bed, drowsy and in pain. "Mommy!" Squee ran to her. "Help! Shmee's dying! You have to help him!" His mother merely glanced over, then snatched both pieces of the bear and shoved them in the trashbag, unaware of what she was doing. Her son screamed and ran after the woman. "Mommy's taking out the trash..." she groaned. "Go away." Before he could respond, his mom threw the trashbag in the trashcan. Squee was far too small to reach the lid of the can and retrieve his bear. His jaw dropped as his mother calmly walked back inside. He trembled and bit his lower lip.

Asking his parents now seemed pointless, he couldn't get Shmee back. The young child trudged unwillingly back inside, and into his room. The child sat on his bed, and let all of his tears pour out. But this time, Shmee wasn't there to comfort him, or help absorb his tears of misery. There was nothing to be done.

Just then, he heard a rapid tap on his window. He peered up to see his neighbor, Nny, waving at him. Squee held his breath for a second, but walked over and opened the window anyways. He was shaking wildly. Nny propped his elbows up on the windowstill and looked at his young neighbor. "Hey can I borrow a band-aid?" He asked. Nny had been coming over a lot more lately, all for different reasons. Squee actually kept a couple things by his bed in case his creepy neighbor needed one, he thought if he wasted any of the older man's time he'd be killed. Squee reached near his bed and brought out a band-aid, handing it to Nny. "Thanks...All this blood is mixing together and I'm pretty sure that isn't good."

Squee tried to stop crying in front of his neighbor, but he couldn't. His eyes filled with more tears with every breath he took, they were falling down his cheeks quickly. "Why're you crying?" Nny asked. Suddenly, Squee felt a bit foolish. He looked up at his neighbor, trying to make any fear he had for the man disapear.

"Is today i-important?" He asked quietly. He kept his distance from the man.

"Today? What's today?"

Squee paused for a second. "...my birthday..."

Nny cocked an eyebrow. Of course, birthdays didn't mean much to him. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in so many years, far too many to count. Birthdays meant nothing to him. Another year you've been alive. What's the point? The thought actually disgusted him. But to a kid, birthday's were supposed to be happy and fun, not something to cry over. And he hated seeing Squee cry, he hated knowing that everyday something would happen to expose his neighbor to the true disgusting reality of the world. So he would play along with it for now.

"Sure. Of course it's important then...why are you crying though?"

"My Mommy and Daddy forgot it was my birthday..."

That angered Nny. Squee's parents had been the thorn under his skin for a while now, but to know they caused Squee to cry was just too much. The thought of killing them was so tempting. Hearing them scream and apologize for everything they've done right before he delievered the final blow. He had time, he could go do it right now! Just as he went to back away from the window, Squee spoke up again.

"They threw away Shmee...he got hurt, and they threw him away." He was crying more now.

"No way!" Nny grinned wickedly and leaned closer to the child. "They threw away that little bastard? Good riddance! Good fucking riddance!"

Squee's eyes went wide and he whimpered quietly.

"Who'll protect me now?" He whispered.

"You don't need a dumb bear to protect you!"

As he looked into the child's eyes, he felt something inside of him burn. Squee was so innocent, he knew that much. Pure. Something Johnny will never be. Despite himself, he knew he had to stay quiet. Everything Johnny said hurt Squee for some reason.

"Squeegee, today is important...they're just too braindead to know that!"

"N-Nny?" He whispered. "Can you close up the tunnel that goes to y-your house? I-It scares me..."

Just then, Nny had an idea.

"C'mon, Squeegee, it isn't so scary down there...check it out tonight, ok? You'll see!"

With that, Nny was gone.

That night, after Squee had spent an entire day locked up inside of his room, he traveled down into the basement. The whole trip down there was unnerving. It was cold, he heard noises...

He starred at the door to the tunnel, and opened it so slightly. The smell of rotting corpses was enough to kill a man. It was too dark to see anything too far into the tunnel, but a small little box was illuminated by the dim light of the basment. It was a crumpled up cardboard box, dirty and worn down. Squee gulped and very carefully reached forward, then opened it. Squee felth imself growing paler and faint as the smell was sickening him, so he quickened his pace and pulled out the box's contents.

To his surprise, he pulled out..Shmee. Sewn back together a bit poorly, but nontheless his head was back on his body. And with him, a poorly written note. It read:

"Happy Birthday, Squee."


End file.
